When vehicle battery service personnel or vehicle emergency responders approach an electric vehicle, they currently cannot easily determine whether an isolation resistance fault is present in the electric vehicle. Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a high voltage service disconnect assembly that provides a visual indication when an isolation resistance fault is present in the electric vehicle.